Betral For Starfire
by Yoruichi-Flash Godess
Summary: A New titan Comes into Starfire's life. Can Star stand her ground or will she give in to evil? Will a sir tent thief save her or will she fall?  Red X comes in later in the story sorry!Rateing may go up for harsh thing's.Please R&R God bless and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New Titan

WARNING! FROM A ENEMY

(Starfire's dream!)

"Hello? Is a friend near?" Starfire asked as she started to explore the dark strange place. Star was looking for the light but found nothing. BOOM a huge explosion blow the poor girl to the floor. In the mist a dark figure came closer to her. Starfire tried to make the brightest starbolt she could .Starfire gasped as she saw the strange figure.

"Slade?" she said as she tried to stand up to fight the masked man.

"Listen Starfire some horrible is going to happen…(Star cut him of)

"No you are the master of the lies!" Star said as she throw a starbolt at his chest.

"Was that post to hurt? Any way your life is going to change prepare your self and maybe you'll come to your senses?" Slade said as he circled around the angry girl.

"Never you are the evil the good will win!" she said as her eyes started to glow a bright GREEN.

"Like when Robin worked for me? What if he falls in love with a human?… and brakes up with you?" Slade said as he got closer to her. Starfire turn and looked the other way.

"He would never do that!" Star said as her eyes turned normal and tears came from her.

"Come now Troq you can fight for him." Slade said as he disappeared.

"Slade? Slade slade Slade!" she screamed.

(Star's dream ended)

"SLADE!" Starfire said as she jumped out of her purple bed.

"Starfire are you ok?" Robin asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Yes Robin I am the fine!" She said as she touched his black spiky hair. Robin smiled.

"Come on Beast Boy said Terra is back." Robin said as his smile faded.

"Robin what is a matter? Is something the wrong?" Star asked as her smile turned to nothing.

"Star I ….. I Love you and no one else!" Robin said as grab her hand.

"Robin I …" Robin grabbed her neck and kissed her. Star closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After a minute robin leased Starfire's lips and they both went to go see there old friend.

( In the titans living room!)

As Robin and Starfire entered the room Terra ran up and hugged them.

"Friend Terra it is joyous to see you again" Star said "but why are you here?"

"Well I wanted you to meet my sister Jessica." Terra said pointing to a Browned hair blues girl standing by raven.

"ROBIN! MISS ME?" Jessica said as she tried to kiss him but getting pushed away by Robin.

"Ummm Jessica this is my girlfriend Starfire." Robin said as he felt Stars arm tenet up.

"But Robby I want to get back to getter!" Jessica said as she got close to him.

"Jessica I'm with Starfire." Robin said pushing her away for the second time.

"Well I want to join the titans then." She said as she stared at star.

"Well I guess." Robin said.

Jessica gave a devilish smirk to Starfire. Starfire's eyes turned green.

"When's comeback practice?" Jessica said as she stared at robin.

"In a hour." Cyborge said giving a glare at the brown haired girl. Starfire was relieved Cyborge know that the new titan was giving her crap and robin didn't notice. Raven was happy to see a dark hearted person and told Jessica she would stay in her room. After everyone left except robin and Starfire.

"Robin how does she know you?" Star asked in a upset voice.

"I know her from Gotham City." Robin said as he held her hand.

"But get back to gather?" Star said as she let go of his hand.

"Star….. She was my old girlfriend." Robin said as he loosened his neck collar.

"What powers does she possess?" Starfire said as she walked to the window and stared out into the ocean.

"Supper strength, invisible, fly, and supper speed." Robin said grabbing stars shoulder. Starfire turned and meet robins face. Star smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets get something to eat I'm starving." Robin said as he took star by the hand and left the room.

(Jessica made herself visible.)

"Robin will be mine really soon!" Jessica smirked as she ran out of the room to catch up with sister and the other titans.

I Hopped you liked it. And please R&R please. Watch out Jessica Star will kick your but.

God Bless (PLEASE R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2: Combat practice or not?

Chapter 2: Combat Practice Or Not?

(Authors notes)

Hi thanks for the reviews I'm so happy. Jessica your going down! Red X is in this Chapter. Yay I'm so exited anyway enjoy. I do not own Teen titans I just own Jessica (Well My friend but she said I can use her!) and the plot of the story. So lets us begin!

"Come on Terra!" Jessica said as she sped towards the practice field. Terra floating on a rock was catching up close behind her.

"Titans Time for the match ups the first two up are Jessica and Starfire!" Robin said as the told the other who they be facing against.

Jessica gave Starfire a smirk. Terra and raven stared at them then at each other.

"This is going to be fun." Beast boy said holding popcorn and sitting down by Terra.

"Ready girls?" Robin asked as they shook hands.

"Yes, Good luck friend." Star said trying to be nice.

"Your going to need it!" Jessica said as she backed away getting ready to fight. Starfire took a couple of steps back.

"Ready and begin!" Robin cried.

Jessica Zoomed around star as she tried to make her dizzy. Starfire didn't give in she aimed as carefully as she could. WHACK! It hit Jessica in the face. Jessica Was ticked she hit the ground. Star acted quickly flew up as high as she could and started throwing starbolts. Jessica turned invisible and flew up to star. Star could see her. WHACK Star fell head first to the ground.

"That was isn't very nice." Star said as she rubbed her head. Jessica came down to stars height.

"I'm not very nice!" Jessica said as she flew back up. Starfire's eyes turned a bright green as she followed her and blasted her to the ground. Star threw 100 starbolts per second.

"Stop you Troq." Jessica screamed with pain. Starfire's eyes narrowed in on Jessica.

"Never!" Starfire said come to the ground. Jessica know she was going to do that.

"You Idiot!" Jessica said giving star a devilish smirk as she punched the ground. The ground shook Starfire but for Jessica she started run circles around her.

Starfire was getting dizzy. She couldn't see anything because of Jessica's speed it was making a dust storm.

(Up on the hill far a away for the girl fight)

"GO Jessica!" Raven and Terra Screamed.

"GO STARFIRE Kick her BUTT!" Cyborge said as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Hey…. Dude!" Beast boy said as he got up to go get more.

In the corner of the hill in the shade part standed a dark figure "Go cutie kick her butt." Said (yes to guessed it ) Red X as he smirked under his masked .

(On the Battle Field)

The dust storm was so thick all the titans could see was starbolts flying. BOOM! The fog cleared up. The two girls standing right in front of each other. Star stared Jessica down. Swoosh Jessica fell on the ground. Robin ran over to them Star held out her arms Swoosh robin ran past her to see if Jessica was ok.

"Jessica are you ok?" Robin asked as he picked up the girl and took her back to the tower. Starfire was frozen with sadness. Her firry Red hair blew right in her face.

"Starfire great job she didn't know who she was messing with!" Cyborge said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Starfire's eyes filled up with tears.

"Friend Cyborge can we go back home?" Starfire said as she stare at the boy who acted as her brother.

"Sure thing star come on." Cyborge said helping star up the hill to the town.

"Poor girl she needs me." Red X whispered to him self.

(At the Tower)

"Thank you Robin." Jessica said as she closed her eyes knowing star was coming in the room.

"Your welcome Jess." Robin said as he stared at Jessica. Jessica opened her eyes and sat up and kissed Robin right in front of Starfire. Starfire ran out of the room she bumped right into Cyborge.

"Star what's a matter?" Cyborge asked the crying red head.

"Robin and the Jessica were kissing." Star said as she ran to her room crying.

The last thing Star heard was ROBIN! Star locked her door to her room and laid on her bed crying her heart out on her pillow. Red X came right behind her.

"What's a matter cutie?" Red X said as he came closer to the crying girl.

"Robin." Starfire said looking at Red X.

"O I'm sorry… he doesn't deserve you." Red X said as he pulled back some of the crying girls red hair.

Starfire's eyes lit up like a little girl seeing a puppy under the Christmas tree. Starfire was wondering why was this teenage boy who tried to kill robin being so nice to her. Star keep wandering until she heard his voice.

"Come with me Cutie!" Red X asked as he grabbed star's hand.

(In the living room)

"ROBIN!" Screamed a very mad Cyborge came though the doors. Robin stood up.

"What's matter Cyborge?" robin asked as he walked towards him.

"You kissed Jessica?" Cyborge said as he pushed robin in the chest.

"What She kissed me!" Robin said as he stared at the metal teen though his masked.

"Well Star came in here as you to kissed!" Cyborge said as his face turn to Jessica.

"O Crap I need to tell her what happened." Robin said as he quickly left the room.

"You Jerk I should kill you." Cyborge said to Jessica as she was walking around.

"You can walk," Cyborge asked so confused, "You little Faker you planned this!"

Jessica smirked "And it should work."

"What should work?" Cyborge asked

"Your reprogramming!" Jessica gave a devilish smile.

"What…." Cyborge falls over.

"Knighted night idiot!' Jessica smiled.

(In the hall way)

Robin raced towards Starfire's room. Faster and faster he went. Robin heard Starfire's voice and a different voice. Who was in her room. Robin tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Crap it's locked … STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as loud as he could.

(In Starfire's room)

"Robin?" Star said

" Star he kissed another girl come with me?" Red X asked.

Hello thank you for the reviews. And R&R you should she go with red X or stay with robin? Jessica you are truly evil!

Jessica: I Know!"

Poor Cyborge. Who should she go with Vote Now and GOD BLESS (PLEASE R&R and I promise I'll try to make the chapter's longer!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to your new home

Chapter 3: Help me!

(Authors notes)

Hello Friends! I'm so happy Thank you for the reviews. I'm so pleased you like my story. Poor Cyborge …. Gggrrrrrrrrr Star will hurt you Jessica

Jessica: I'm so Scared!

Ggrr ….. any ways I hope you like my next Chapter! I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS! Please R&R. So let us begin! Thanks again.

(Starfire's room)

Starfire stared at red X with her big emerald eyes. Robin started to pounded her door as Red X acted quickly by opened her window.

"I can take you to place's you've never seen before." Red X said as he held out his hand. Starfire stared at his hand then at him then the door. Starfire couldn't pick. Her eyes turned the sadist green you could ever see.

"I … I… don't… Know." Starfire said as she fell to the ground crying. Red x walked towards her he bended down knee and lifted up her chin. He stared at her though his Mask.

"I promise I will ever hurt you like he did." Red X said coolly as he helped her up. Starfire stared at him she felled like she was safe.

"Come with me Starfire." Red X cried as he grabbed her hands. Starfire looked up and nodded. Robin kept on pounding until Swoosh robin fell on Starfire's purple carpet. Robin stood up and gasped. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. His princess in is rivals arms. Red X rapped one of his hands around Starfire's waist. Red X smirked under his stylish mask(So so very Stylish.). Starfire turned her head away from the wonder boy who broke her heart.

"See ya around wonder boy." Red X said as he pushed the large red X on his belt swoosh they were gone.

Robin fell to the ground as he started saying "Starfire why…. why wasn't I there for here… I will find you my princess." Robin looked up and screamed "STARFIRE!"

Beast boy ran to star's room where he heard robin's scream. When he got there he saw Robin On the ground.

"ROBIN!" Jessica said as he came up behind Beast Boy "What happened?" She asked as she helped him up.

"starfire .. starfire.. starfire….."Robin kept on saying. Jessica stared at him for a moment.

"Beast boy will you carry him back to his room?" Jessica said as she started looking around Starfire's room.

"Sure?" Beast boy said as he turned into a gorilla and picked up robin and took him to his room.

Jessica smiled thinking she won the wonder boy.

(In Red X's mansion)

A flash came. Starfire and red X appeared in a large room with a Flat screen , black beautiful couch (Leather o ya!), a marble coffee table, and Red curtains with black X's on them.

Starfire was a amazed on how beautiful his house was. Red X looked at the girl and smiled under his mask.

"Do you want something to eat?" Red X asked as he took here hand and went in another room. Starfire's eyes got big it looked like everything was a dream.

"Is that pizza?" Starfire asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Ya would you like some?" Red x asked as opened the box of pizza. Starfire could smell Ham and cheese. She nodded. "How many slices?" Red X asked as he got two plates out.

"Two please." Starfire said as red X gave two slices of pizza. Starfire took her plate and went in the other room. It was the same room they started in. Starfire went and sat down on his leather couch Red x came in after her. Starfire took a bit of the pizza.

"How is it?" The thief asked in the most coolly voice he could. Starfire smiled and nodded. Starfire started at X.

"What's matter?" Red X asked seeing a sad pout go a cross star's face.

"I Don't know I feel like….. never mind I'm just happy I'm away from robin." Starfire said leaning agents red X. Under his mask he started to blush so hard his hand started to go around her waist. Before he could Starfire got up and started to open a purplish door.

"Don't!" Red X said jumping up. Starfire gave a confused look.

"It's a surprise for last!" Red X said as he took starfire to the basement. Red X showed her every room. Starfire tugged on X's cape. "What cutie?" Red X asked her.

"What's in that one room will you please show me? Please?" Starfire asked as she gave the most innocent to red X. red X rubbed him head.

"Sure why not." Red X said as he grabbed her hand and ran up the stair's they past the kitchen and the living room and the living room. X unlocked the purplish door. Inside a flat screen with a high depth sound system on the wall on the other side of the large room was a closet inside was a lot of tank top's and jeans and purple sleeping gowns. The bed was a king size bed super cozy and soft as a cloud. Red X looked over to Starfire. Her eyes were so big she couldn't talk. Starfire looked down.

"Are you ok?" Red X asked as he stared at her.

"You know who I'm but I do not know who you are." Starfire said as she returned X look.

Red X pulled of his mask. Starfire saw his crimson blue eyes and Blonde wavy hair. Starfire so captive by his blue eyes.

"My real name is Xavier Reed" X said as he stared to grin "Has wonder boy ever took you dancing before?"

"Never he said he can't dance so I have never been … well once but my sister was here." Starfire said as she sat on her new bed.

"Well how about to get ready and well go." X said as he really wanted to kiss her but knew right now was not the right time to.

"Ok." She replied.

(Titan Tower)

"RAVEN" Robin yelled "did you find her?" Robin asked the Goth girl on the super computer.

"Not yet she must have turned of her homing beckon!" Raven said as she kept on searching for her.

Jessica came in the room with a pink dress on. She walked over to robin.

"Robin she's gone you need a brake let's go dancing please." Jessica asked as she got in robin's space.

"I guess for a little bit." Robin said as him and Jessica went out and got on Robin's bike.

(X's house!)

"Hey cutie ready yet?" X asked as he sat on his couch. Starfire unlocked her door. Starfire walked out in a purple tank top with skinny jeans on. X's mouth dropped.

"What is your mouth ok?" Starfire asked as she sat down by X in a black jacket and jeans on.

"Ya I'm fine" X said and then shock of his thought "Lets go."

X took star to his garage and grabbed the keys to his black Lexis. X unlocked the doors to the car and opened the car door for Starfire. She sat on the leather seat and buckled her set belt as X did his he started the car and opened the door and drove out of his garage onto the drive way to the gates which opened so they could leave after they got out into the street the gates and the garage door closed shut. X put on some dark shades.

"So are you happy with your new room?" X asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes I love it I can not thank you an of." Starfire said as she looked at X.

It took a hour to get to the party. X pulled up. Right behind them came Robin and Jessica…..

The I Know it's killing you to now if X kisses Star or if Star gives Jessica what she deservers I hope this Chapter pleases you! And I will try to make the chapters longer. PLEASE R&R I hope you liked it if here is any Idea's you have would be awesome! GOD BLESS And please R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Just Dance

Chapter 4: Just Dance

Hi Thanks for all the Reviews I'm Very happy I hope this Chapter makes you pumped. Jessica is going to get a beat down but not a lot sorry later she will though it's going to be fun and Thanks so much! I hope you do to and don't worry Jessica will get what's coming to her….. Hehehehehe….. God Bless you thank you again for the reviews. And with that let us begin.

(Out side the party)

X stopped his car and locked the doors for a moment. With that starfire turned to face him. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face. Starfire glazed at him.

"Ok, here they call me by my real name so you need to too…. ok." X said as he started at her though his sunglasses. She nodded as she wanted to get out. X unlocked it Starfire was the first to get out as X got out Starfire grabbed his arm and ran in the party.

(Robin and Jessica)

Jessica jumped of robin's bike as he stopped. Robin took of his helmet showing his black spiky hair. Jessica took hers of as she did she waved her brown hair.

"Robby Hurry lets go!" Jessica said as she dragged robin in the party.

(Inside)

As X and Starfire walked in a lot of people greeted X and thought Starfire was his girlfriend. Starfire Blushed by all the people thinking X and her were together.

"Hey Xavier." One boy said

"Nice how did you score this beauty?" Another asked

"Xavier who's your friend?" Couple asked

Xavier told them "Sorry boy's she's with me tonight.". Starfire started to blush more and more. Xavier waved at the waitress "Can we have two Mountain Dews… please?" X asked as star gave a confused look then the waitress smiled at Starfire and nodded. Just then Miracle By Cascada came on. X started looked around to make sure no one was looking at star in a stupid way, one boy caught him "wonder boy." he mumbled to him self. X had an awesome idea. He had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey cutie you ready?" X asked her as he stood up. Star gave him a sad look.

"I do not know how to dance." She told him. X was happy he gets to teach this Hot girl how to dance.

"I'll teach you." X said as he gave a smile to Starfire.

"Thank you X… Xavier." She smiled as she stood up X grabbed her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Then a Slow song started to play X guided her hands to his neck. He put his hands around her waist. They when back and forth Starfire was getting lost in his crimson blue eyes.

(On the other side)

Robin looked around as Jessica was talking to her friends.

"Ya Xavier brought a firry red head… all the guys wanted her its so discussing." One girl said.

"WHAT…..what red head?" Jessica said as if she seen a ghost.

"She's over there with Xavier." Another said.

"Crap." Jessica said as she saw Starfire in Xavier's arms. Robin turned around and saw it two. Robin was ticked at the boy holding his girl. Robin walked over to them and grabbed Starfire's arm.

"Starfire! Were going home." Robin said as he gave Xavier a death glare. Starfire stared at robin them Xavier. She started to cry because of how hard robin's grip on her arm. Xavier was ticked of.

"Hey!" WHACK Xavier punched robin right in the chest "She's not going any where." He said as robin realest Starfire's arm and fell to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Jessica yelled running over to the fallen boy. Starfire's eyes turned a bright Green.

"You!" starfire said as she walked over to Jessica.

"O God please help me!" Jessica prayed

MACK Starfire punched her right in the noise giving her a noise bleed. Jessica was ticked and hit star so hard star was out cold. Xavier picked up Starfire and ran out of the party Before Jessica would get them.

The air was so cold as Xavier carried Starfire out to his car. Xavier unlocked his car and put the knocked out girl in the seat and bucked her in. Xavier slide on the top of his car and got in the other side. Xavier Started his Car as fast as he could. His Car Started. Swoosh they where of. Xavier raced home making sure no one could stock them. Final they were home Xavier unlocked the gate and the garage door. He drove in though them and after he did they closed. Xavier turned off the car opened the door and went to Starfire door and opened. Starfire still knocked out in X's car. X unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up and went to her room.

(Starfire's room (In X's house!)

X laid her in her bed and stared at her he thought to him self "I'm Going to no holding back now!". X got really close to star's face and kissed her. X closed his eyes but Star's flew open. Starfire was very clever and closed hers before X knew she was awake. X realest her lips and looked at her. Starfire opened her eyes and rapped her hands around his neck and kissed him with so much passion. X had to close his eyes to keep balance. Starfire realest his neck and lips and fell a sleep on her bed.

X left Star's room and said. "WOW! She's a good kisser." X's said as he fell a sleep on his couch.

(At titans tower)

Robin limped in the living room with Jessica at his side.

"Robin! What happened?" Ask a stunned Beast boy

"We Fond Starfire!" Robin said as he limped to the couch.

"Really?" Terra said as she helped her sister to a chair.

"Ya she was with another guy." Robin growled.

"Like when you kissed Jessica?" Raven said looked up out of her book at robin.

"No! That was different." Robin said giving raven a grin.

"O Really? Cause I though you and Star where together?" Raven said closing her book

"We still are." Robin said laying on the couch.

"Well if she's with another guy that means your over." Terra said sitting by Beast boy.

"No! She doesn't know what she wants." Robin said crossing is arms on his chest.

"SHE'S NOT A POSSATION ROBIN! SHE'S A PERSON." Raven yelled as she Stormed out of the room.

(X's House (Star's room)

"NO!" Starfire said as she woke up with a jolt. Starfire realized she was till in a tank top and jeans. Star got up and went to her closet and changed into her PJ cloths. She walked out of her bed room into the living room Star saw X Asleep on the couch. Starfire knew she was safe with him. She walked back to her room and shut the door quietly so she wouldn't wake X up. Starfire grabbed the remote to the TV and laid back in her soft bed and turned on the TV and Watched Toy Story 3.

Hi Ya so I hope you liked it and should I rate this T because I don't know if I should Don't worry Jessica will get beat up!...hehehe….. X and Star kissed don't tell robin! And PLEASE R&R please God BLESS. And I'll try to make the Chapters longer! R&R please GOD BLESS and thank you. And Please Give me some Idea's. R&R


	5. Chapter 5: RISE OF A NEW VILLAN

Chapter 5: NEW VILLIAN

Hi Ya I'm rating my story T I guess! And if that last story blew your mine this one is going to blow it more I'm sorry it took a long time I'm coughing and I think I have cold I'm sorry again and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And thank you StarfireAndRobin4ever I love your Idea. God bless and I hope you like this next Chapter. And thanks for all my reviews. And with that LET US BEGIN!

(X's house.) Starfire P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I heard from annoying noise coming from somewhere…..I opened one eye and it was coming from this small square mental thing. I looked up and it had the time 6:00 a.m. Gosh why me why me I said over and over again till I was wide awake hearing BEEP…. WAIT….no annoying sounds… It stopped. I Started to smile. THANK THE LORD I yelled in my head. I got up since I was rudely awakened by the annoying noise anyway, so why not? I sat up in my soft bed and started to stretch my arms over my head. I moved my legs over the bed and stood up.

I started over to the door. When I got to it turning the knob of it and stepped of my room and looked around there was Xavier asleep on his back on the couch. Wow so Sexy! WAIT stay on target BREAKFAST! My stomach was killing me. Ggrr I'm starving…. The kitchen I quietly ran towards the kitchen making sure that I wouldn't wake him up. WOW I forgot how beautiful all this was.

(N.P.O.V.)

Starfire open the door of the fringe and got out a pan, 3 eggs, a steak, apple juice, and Bacon. She put the pan on the stove and turned it to high she started to crake eggs and putting two on Xavier's plate. Then she carefully put the steak on the grill right to the stove. As the steak was cooking she started to pour apple juice after she got done with that the steak was done.

(Xavier's P.O.V )

ZZzzzzzzzzz…..wait...bacon…..eggs…..steak? My noise was telling me. My eyes flew open. I rubbed my eyes. Wow….some fun we had last night Wonder boy deserved to be uppercut if he thinks he can just say sorry and try to take her again I swear next time I'm not just going to knock the crap out of him I'm going to do much worse… what is the glorious smell. I started to get up. My eyes hurt from watching Get smart but hey I smell Breakfast .I Started to walk towards the kitchen as I slipped and fell on one of my X's…. OCRAP did it hurt! But I got up of course I'm not a wimp. Rounding the corner….HOLY CRAP… starfire making me breakfast? WOW !WOW! I said shock as my legs felt like crap.

"Starfire what are you up to?" I asked as I sat down in one of the black backless chairs. She smirked at me. She smirked….Starfire….. She smirked at me.

"What do you think?" She told me as she put a plate with eggs, Steak, Apple juice, and bacon.

"WOW! Thank you." I told her taking a bite of the feast.

"You are the welcome…Xavier?" She asked me as she sat right next to me.

"What cutie?" I asked her giving me full attention to her.

"I Want to be you're…partner …" Starfire told me giving this innocent look… Why! WHY does she have to have good features? I started to rub my head. "Sure…. But I have to give you a new look." I told her giving her a devilish smirk.

(N.P.O.V)

Starfire stared at Xavier's smirk. She looked down and started to eat the feast she created. After she was done she got up and cleaned the kitchen. Xavier kept on staring at her, and smiled.

"Friend…..I mean …..Xavier….. what is this new look?" Star asked as she returned the smile.

"Like a new outfit…. you don't want to look like one of Wonder Idiots team mates now do you?" he said picking up his plate and put it in the dish washer.

"No I don't….. Xavier… please help me don't let him take me back to that horrible place ….. I'm happy here with you." She said with tears moving from her emerald eyes to her cheeks and down. X under stood why she was crying. *Gggrrrrrrrrr…That Stupid Wonder Boy Next time I see him I'll kill him!* Xavier thought as he embraced her in his arms.

"Lets make you a sexy outfit!" Xavier said as he tried to cheer the unhappy teen. X tried to guide her forward but she was frozen still. X stared at her, X had a perfect idea. X pick her pick and put her on his strong shoulders.

"XAVIER PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!" Starfire Yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"You didn't move….so I had to move you some how…so just get used to it!" X said smirking and walking towards a giant door. Star was scared what was in there was it X's liar or his room or something personal.

"Starfire meet my trading room." X said as he put his hand on this scanner. Then a computer voice said "ACCESS GRANDED!"

SWOOSH. The mental doors opened. X walked in side. SWOOSH the doors shut close. Starfire started to wonder why is he not putting me down?

"You're putting me down right?" She asked getting impaction

"Maybe….In a little bit…" X said as he walked towards his workroom. He look over to closet and smiles.

"OK…!" he said as he put starfire on the ground. And got into the closet and when the got out he had a black shirt and tank top with a red x on it and black boots with skulls on the bottom of them. He handed them to Starfire with a smile on his face. Starfire took the outfit

"So what do you think?" X said as a smile came on Starfire's face.

"I…I…I Love it Thank you so much. It's so beautiful." Starfire said as she lugged forwards and hugged him. X was getting the urge to kiss the life out of her but he couldn't.

"Try it on maybe later we can take some movie's some the video store tonight?" X said as he smirked.

"In Stead maybe we should get even with Wonder Idiot." She said as she stared in X's crimson blue eyes.

"I Love that Idea but first…." X said as he stared to kiss her. Starfire closed her eyes.

(At Titan Tower)

Cyborge woke up not know where he was until he realized he was tied up in a chair in a Dark room with a light only on him. His system was rewired almost.

"Your pretty Stupid to go up against me!" Some thing said in the shadows.

"Where am I?" Cyborge Yelled.

"Ha-ha… don't think I'm going to tell you I don't want you to tell Robby what my plan is!" The voice growled

"Robby…. Jessica really? Ha-ha…..Guess what you cant rewire me with out my code me and Starfire are the only people who know and No way is she going to tell you Crappy thing anything." Cyborge said in his pride voice.

'Ha! Ha! But in not letting you out of there!" She snarled at him with anger in her eyes.

"Ooooo…. You don't know Starfire she can kick your Crap out of this tower," Cyborge said as she stepped out of the shadows. "She broke your noise didn't she?" He questioned as she walked up and slapped him on the cheek.

"What's a matter is the big bad robot tired up by a little girl?" Jessica said as she grinned at him.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE JERK!" Cyborge said shaking the chair with his madness.

"NOT so fast you little weasel!" She said as she pushed this little red button on this remote.

ZAP!

"AAAAWWWWWWOOOOO!" Cyborge screamed in pain as the chair shocked him.

"Haaha" Jessica laugh as she watched him swarm.

(Back at X's House!) (Yes X and Star had a every long kiss! )

Starfire stopped and stared at X. X moved his hands to her hands.

"So can we get revenge on them….Please?" Starfire said pleading.

"Of course I all has wanted to kick robins butt!" X said as he looked at her in a good way.

"How about tonight?" She said giving a smirk.

X though about it. His girl and him take down the titans. He smiled.

"Lets do it!" X said as he smirked a devilish smirk

Ok Ok I know it was short but I'm sick and I'll try to make the Chapters longer and Thanks to all me readers and YOU GUYS ROCK! Please R&R God BLESS and OMG I hope you liked this. Please tell me what you think Starfire's going to do to Robin and Jessica? I hoped you liked it and thank you and PLEASE R&R U GUYS ROCK AGAIN! (R&R)


	6. Chapter 6: REVENGY

Chapter 6: REVENGE!

**I hope you like is one and Thanks for all the reviews I've been sick for days and I'm sorry! But …. Yeah. Thanks for the awesome Idea! Hehe by the way Richardkoir I start to laugh yes she should be very ticked and haha I guess you'll have to read to find out what she has in stored for robin and that (Points to Jessica!)**

"**Hey! …wait…crap crap Crap!"**

**Nervous? Or something?**

"**Crap I'm so dead!"**

**Yep…so any way and I like very ones idea and…..HAPPY LATE BIRTH DAY starfirefan4ever….So ya Thanks for the awesome idea's and God bless and with that let us begin!**

(In side X's lair!)

"So what's the plan to take them down…..Cutie?" X asked as a tiny smirk creep across his face. Starfire stared at him and smiled evilly at him. She walked over to where he stood. X was very well known that this girl turned over her goody two shoe life for Revenge. Of course he couldn't help but smirk. Starfire got so close to X's ear he could smell wild strawberry breathe.

"You take the freak with the spiky hair and I'll take the idiot who thinks she can mess with me." She said taking three steps back from him. X's eyes lit up until he blinked when he did starfire couldn't believe her eyes X's eyes turned from a Sea blue to a bloody red. Starfire smirk and nodded and she went to go put on her new Outfit. When she left X stood up and put his outfit on and grabbed at least 30 X's, and put a lot of that red stuff in his belt. Starfire came into the room and smirked at X.

"So then do you want to get going?" X's said as he slipped on his masked and smirked under it. Starfire smiled.

" In 3 minutes." She smiled knowing it would tick X off…..3…..2…..1….

"WHAT…..WHY?" X said as his bloody red eyes filled with anger

"Because in three minutes they will be watching a movie. We all did on Friday's when I was still on the team!" Starfire said giving him a deviant smile.

"O ok so …. Wonder boy isn't doing to know what hit him." X said as he started to snicker.

"Yep ok time to go….Lets have some fun." Starfire said walking over to X who pushed the X on his belt. In 1 second they were gone to take Revenge on the Titans.

(The Tower!)

"MOVIE NIGHT!" the annoying little green Beast boy said as he came running into the living room with a very scared Terra.

Raven looked up from her book and smirked at Terra's scared expression.

"What's a matter Terra it looks like you've seen a ghost from the past!" Raven teased. Terra snapped out of her trance and gave a (your dead look) at her.

"No I got seen your room." Terra said crossing her arms over her chest and smirked at Beast Boy. Raven's mouth dropped open. Raven glared at terra then turned and faced the annoying little green thing on his knee's.

"RAVEN PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME I WAS JUST LOOKING AROUND I SWEAR!" Beast Boy closed his eyes knowing she was not going to let him off the hook. Raven looked at Jessica who was drinking hot tea and smile. Jessica nodded and left the room in two seconds she return with her camera.

SWACK DAM SLAP KICK.

Beast boy fell over and stared at Jessica who was taking pic's and posting them on Facebook.

"Ok Beast boy next time you think you can go in MY ROOM think twice!" Raven said as she high five Jessica and sat back down and started to read her book. Terra Walked over to Beast Boy and helped him up and glared at raven and her sister.

Robin came into the room with a very ticked of Cyborge. Which shocked Jessica but then just smirked and looked up at Robin.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" She said as Cyborge Terra and Beast boy just stared at her until Robin started to talked.

"Um I think….Get smart it's a good movie." Robin said as all the titans had full attention on there leader. Beast boy started to smile.

"I'll Make popcorn." BB said as he turned and Started to make it.

"I'll get drinks." Said Terra running to the fringe grabbing a lot of soda.

"I'll get the candy." Raven said as she searched the cabined and grabbed and candy she could and ran back and set the candy and pop on there table.

"I'll put in the movie." Cyborge said when he passed Jessica to put in the movie.

Beast boy and Terra ran back and sat on the couch as the movie started. All the titans sat and started to watch the movie.

(Out side the tower!)

Starfire crossed her arms and smirked at her old home. X smirked as well.

"Ready….For some revenge?" X said as a devilish smile cross over Starfire's face.

"Time for some Sweet Revenge." Starfire said as she started to fly up to the top where she couldn't believe her green eyes Jessica was making out with robin. ( Crap she so dead hahaha!) Starfire threw the most powerful Starbolt she could at the window. She could here them scream. X teleported in side the tower to do his part he turned the power off to the tower it was pit dark inside that tower. Starfire knew that what X did so she went in the GIANT hole in the tower.

Robin was on the ground trying to see in the mist. Jessica was on the ground next to him breathing hard. Raven was in the wall. Terra was on top of Beast Boy. Cyborge was under the table. Robin looked and there was starfire.

"Miss me?" Starfire said as she stared in the masked boys eyes.

"St…..star….Starfire why are you doing this?" Robin said getting up preparing to fight. Jessica stood up next to him.

"Nice to see you again…..Demon!" Starfire said jumping back next to X he also had his arms in position. Starfire smirked at Robin.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said as he ran towards starfire but getting punched in the stomach by X. Terra got of Beast boy and lifted a rock and threw it towards starfire. Starfire smiled and her eyes lift up and she shot her green laser and destroyed the rock. Starfire tuned to Jessica.

"U let other fight your battles? WIMP!" Starfire said look at the quivering Jessica.

Starfire Walked towards Jessica. "You stupid Troq." She hissed Starfire stopped in her tracks and was ready to kill the brown and blue eyes girl standing in front of her.

"Lets take this outside." Starfire said glaring in Jessica's scared blue eyes.

"Agreed."

Jessica raced towards a empty field. Starfire followed her.

(X and Robin)

Robin pulled out is bow staff and ran towards X. Lucky X was way to fast for robin and until….

BOOM

The X exploded right in his face.

"O Robin I was looking forwards to kicking your sorry Butt…but at last you've grown weak, no wander Starfire went with me." X said as BB started to snicker a bit.

"Ggrr…" Robin said as he got up and tried to attack X again.

"One know what X your just a replace for her." Robin said as he swung his bow staff that hit X's leg making him fall face first in the ground.

"No I'm NOT I GAVE HER A HOME UN LIKE YOU…YOU CHEATED ON HER THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT!" X shouted as the other titans faces were Red with anger. BB Stared at Robin then at X.

BB Did the unthinkable.

He went over and helped X up on his feet. Cyborge went over and stood on the other side of X. Terra looked at Robin and smirk and held her head up high and walked over on stood next to BB. Raven Smiled and Cussed at Robin at least for a minute and stood next to Cyborge.

X smirked "You have no team Because on what to did to Starfire."

Robin was ticked and tried to hit red X on the head but Cyborge caught his staff and flipped him over and sat on him.

"Wait hold on…" Raven said as she read his mind. BB and Terra looked out the window seeing Jessica getting thrown on the crust of the earth.

_(Raven is talking to robins mind.)_

"_Robin what wrong with you?"_

"_When Jessica kissed me she put a spell and I was her slave…..Raven help me get this spell of me I'm begging you please."_

"_I'll try my hardest."_

(Raven stopped.)

"Ok …Um.." Raven couldn't think. X stared and smiled. "Cousin, Come down and think hard reminder sky in blue turns to blood in the world comes to ashes." He said Raven looked up and nodded.

"Time and past combine come to the need and free this boy of the spell of a witch." Raven said robin rubbed his head. Cyborge got of his robin wiped of the dirt and smiled.

"Thanks Raven… thanks Red X." Robin said as he looked out the window.

"TITANS GO!" Robin heard some one say he turned around seeing X with robins staff.

"Hear you're going to need this." X said as he handed it to robin. And jumped out the window every one followed X even robin.

(In the field)

Starfire up in the air barley breathing kept on throwing starbolts at Jessica. Jessica smirked.

"Come on Troq YOU LOST I WON GIVE UP!" Jessica said grabbing Starfire's hair and throw her into the ground as hard as she could. Starfire got up and smirked.

"Why In the world are smiling I Know all your moves!" Jessica said as she Smiled evilly at Starfire.

"So you think you know….. Well you don't…. hehe….on that day on the forsaken practice field you where trying but I was nearly playing with you." She said as her eyes turned from green to Red. Jessica didn't believe the fiery (did I spell what right?) Red head.

Jessica smirked "So Why where you out of breath if you were merely playing?"

Starfire smiled and knocked her head and stared fear into Jessica's eyes. "Your stupid to be waiting." Jessica's eyes widen as the red head flew up and grabbed her boot. Starfire started to wing Jessica around and around Until starfire released and Jessica flew and hit a tree.

Jessica would fell pain in her head as a leaf fell on her face. Jessica stood up and smirked back at starfire. Starfire bared her teeth at the site of Jessica.

"You know… now I know why Robin cheated on you….. Because he knows I'm more talented then you and more beautiful." She snickered at her.

"You know Witch….SHUT THE CRAP UP!" Starfire said as she upper cut Jessica. O how good that must have felt. Starfire thought as she stared to kick and punch Jessica in every spot she could. Jessica fell to the ground in pain and looked up at Starfire and smirked evilly. Jessica grabbed star's hair and threw she hard to the ground where she hit the ground around her broke and had a crater around her.

"You know I though about when I was going to kill you and your pretty easy to beat." Jessica declared with pride filling her eyes.

"STARFIRE GET UP STAR!" Cyborge Yelled.

Starfire's eyes open with rage filling them. Jessica stared at the girl ready to kick her butt. Starfire flew up and smiled as she punched Jessica right in the stomach making her get on her knee's star kick her face Jessica fell on the ground.

Star flew down where she fell and was about to arrest her till BB Wanted to be the hero and pushed star out of the way and did it. Terra and Raven both rolled there eyes was BB did a funny looking dance of victory.

"STAR ARE YOU OK." Robin and X said together.

"Umm Ya I just need some sleep." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"LETS GO HOME THEN" Robin and X both grabbed her arms and tried pulling her different directions.

**Ok did you like it and Who should she go with X or Robin which is her home with X or robin…. IT"S A CLIFF HAHAHA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IT'S A LONG CHAPTER ahaha….. so vote and thanks for the Idea's as you have read I use some Thank you and HAPPY LATE BDAY! AND R&R God Bless and until the last Chapter my friends…. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Where do I belong?**

**HEY SO SORRY I GOT GROUNDED DEAD SO YA….(Starts to cry!)… It's the final chapter…Maybe it is?… HAHA X WON! Its ok all you RobStar fans! But X won Not to be mean or anything!… but I have a trick up my sleeve ! **

**X: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**X do I need to come down there?**

**X:(Silent)**

…**OK So THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And …..I OWEN NOTHING! Just the plot and My friend Owens….**

**Jessica: ME!**

**SHUT UP!...OK So I hope you like this final chapter! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! So LET US BEGIN!**

"LETS GO HOME THEN!" X and Robin said pulling her different ways.

Robin glared at X. As X just smirked under his mask** .**

" SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" They said as they started pulled harder.

"STOP," Starfire Yelled "I Decide Where I call home!" and the two stopped and let go.

Robin and X just stared at her and nodded. "Good." She said as Cyborge was checking Jessica's heart rate.

"WOW! Star one more hit and she would've die." Cyborge said turning to the Star who was trying to pick. Cyborge shrugged and carried Jessica back to the tower.

"O MY GOSH," Terra said was she looked at her sister. Terra looked at star then ran up and hugged her "THANK YOU!" she started to cry.

Starfire was shocked.

"Umm Terra are you ok?"

"…Yeah …WAIT!…how did you learn more English?" Terra asked letting go of the death grip on Starfire. Starfire blushed madly. As robin gave his signature "DEATH GLARE" To Red X.

"You Know That has No affect on me!" X growled at robin.

Robin turned to the bushing Starfire "Starfire you belong to me…. We belong together." He pondered abit. Starfire stopped bushing as memories can back of how he hurt her.

_(FLASH BACK!)_

**Memories of the battle field**

Robin ran past me to see if Jessica was ok.

"Jessica are you ok?" Robin asked as he picked up the girl and took her back to the tower. I was frozen with sadness. MY firry Red hair blew right in my face.

"Starfire great job she didn't know who she was messing with!" Cyborge said as he put his hand on my shoulder. My eyes filled up with tears.

"Friend Cyborge can we go back home?" I said as I stare at the Cyborge who acted as my brother.

"Sure thing star come on." Cyborge said helping meup the hill to the tower.

**In the tower. What I saw I will never forgive him for.**

Thank you Robin." Jessica said as she closed her eyes knowing I was coming in the room.

"Your welcome Jess." Robin said as he stared at Jessica. Jessica opened her eyes and sat up and kissed Robin right in front of Me. I ran out of the room crying.

**Then At the Party I Went to with X.**

Robin walked over to us and grabbed My arm.

"Starfire! Were going home." He Yelled at me and gave Xavier a death glare. I stared at robin them Xavier. I started to cry because of how hard robin's grip on my arm.

"Hey!"

WHACK

Xavier punched robin right in the chest "She's not going anywhere." He said as robin realest My arm and fell to the ground.

**Then the attack at the Tower.**

I flew up and as I did I saw Robin making out with Jessica. I remember that and I was heart broken but what didn't stop me from destroying the home I us to knew.

**But were do I belong?**

**(Flash Back ended.)**

Starfire looked up and saw Robin staring at her.

"So will come home Star?" He asked her as he took her hand. Star looked over at X and back at robin.

"…no….. I cant ." She said pulling away from robin's grip on her and running to X and hugged him.

"Starfire Every one Get your buts in here!" Cyborge yelled from the tower. Slowly every one walked in side the tower.

(**In side the tower**)

"What's a matter Cy?" Terra said running up to where Cyborge put Jessica down.

"Did Starfire almost kill her" Beast boy ask will a fade smile "please say yes…please?"

"Almost but it's strange she healing her self really fast."Cyborge said looking down to Jessica.

Starfire standing next to Cyborge started to eyed Jessica with her Famous "DEATH GLAZER". Robin was in the corner thinking about his "EX" girlfriend decision. As terra and Beast Boy stand watching making sure Starfire or Cyborge weren't going to end her life. X was standing next to raven making sure she wasn't healing her. Jessica's eyes lilt up in and started to glow a Sapphire Blue.

"CRAP! HIT THE DECK!" Beast boy said as he grabbed Terra and hid behind the counter.

Starfire's eyes turned to a neon green as X pulled out his X's.

"Oooo… I'm so terrified the big bad Red X and his Troqy girlfriend are going to hurt me," She said with a deviant tone ,"But I'm bored Playing tricks on you ….So I'm out of your hair for now…Till we meet again!...Troq!" She said as she flew out of the giant hole in the side of the tower that Starfire made.

"She'll be back that's not the last time will see her." Starfire said as she felt dizzy.

"So what are we going to do?" Terra said looking at Robin. Robin's face lilt up and smirked at Starfire X started to growl at robin's action.

"I guess Starfire will have to stay until we capture Jessica." He said with a prideful smirk on his face.

Starfire looked at the steaming X next to her. "I'm not staying if I'm not with X!" She said as Terra, Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborge nodded in agreement with her.

"No I'm Leader and what I say go's" Robin said crossing his arm's looking strong with no fear.

Raven smirked at this. "Then you Have no team, Right now X is a better leader then you."

"How so?" Robin said looking at his team

"Three reason's." Raven said walking over to Starfire and X.

"Well first of all," Terra said stepping into the conversion ,"He don't cheat on his girlfriend."

"Second," BB said giving robin a _"dude your dead look"_ ," He don't make his team do all the work."

"Three" Cyborge said putting his hand on X's shoulder ,"He's the new leader!"

Robin stared at X then at Star. "FINE… he can join the team." Robin mumbled

"What?" Starfire said getting close to hear robin say it.

"HE CAN JOIN THE TEAM!" Robin said as he stormed out of the room to his room.

"WOW! I can't believe he just did that." Terra said as she started to make BB and her laugh.

"Now where are you going to sleep?" Raven said looking at X.

X smirked at this and put his arm around Star's waist "I Can Sleep in Starfire's…." (gets cut off by Cyborge)

"NO! NO! NO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN LOVER BOY!" Terra snapped at X, as he let go of Star's waist and started go rub his head.

"I….. um….. was going to say Beast boy?" X said looking at the steamed Terra and Cyborge.

"SURE YOU WERE!" Terra hissed back at him.

"Don't lie to us boy!" Cyborge said as he patting X's head.

Starfire looked at the group who were about to started a war about where X should stay and with that she smiled.

"Is…anyone starving cause I am… he…he… so let's get something to eat…"She said as she Pushed Cyborge and BB in the kitchen.

X was alone with Raven and a ticked off Terra. Raven grinned as she exchanged grins with Terra.

"So X," Raven said knowing there were alone in the hall way ,"You Know Starfire is like are sister You do Anything to hurt her I Swear you will be in the hospital for Months."

"Wooo woo woo I wouldn't hurt her, she's my girlfriend."X snapped at the two as he started to go into the kitchen. Terra followed X into the Kitchen as Raven Went to check on upset Robin.

(**IN KITCHEN)**

Starfire was watching Cyborge and BB fight over what was for dinner.

"TOFU STEAK!" BB Yelled

"DUDE NOBODY LIKES THAT CRAP BUT YOU!" Cyborge boomed back at BB.

"I Bet X's Likes it." BB said turning to X who was sitting by Starfire.

"What Please don't bring me into this!" X said as he put his arm around Starfire's shoulder.

"SO X LIKES STEAK HA!" Cyborge said as BB crossed his arms over his chest. Terra walked over and Hugged BB.

"So did Raven and Terra give you the talk?" Starfire asked looking up to X's mask.

"O Ya…. Big time." X said smirking under his mask. Starfire could tell what he was doing.

Raven Ran into the Room with a droopy robin behind her.

"So can we Please…. finish Get Smart?" Robin asked picking up the remote.

"Sure Robin." Star's said smiling.

"OK!" Robin turned on the movie as he sat down on the cough.

(**JESSICA !)**

Jessica running into a dark alley as she pulled out a communicator.

"Master I did what you told me to no one expect you sent me to destroy the titans." Jessica hissed.

"Good my apprentice, Don't worry they get what coming to them." The voice said.

"Yes Slade I will not Fail!" She said with pride in her voice.

"I'll see to that you do." Slade said cutting off the communication.

"Don't worry Master I'll Get that Troq and her little Family to." Jessica hissed.

**THE EN****D****!**

**Thanks for reading my story and mite make a second its your choice I don't care! And Thanks For all the reviews and I Hope you have a good Day and God Bless…. Bye!**

**Jessica: WAIT!**

**WHAT? **

**Jessica: BYE!**

**GRRAAA ok… come down….. ok so Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: IMPORTANT INFO

**VERY IMPORTANT READ!:) **

**Hi fanfiction people. Your Sequel is up from this story it's called Betral for Starfire: Sequel. And thank you for reading my Story you all are awesome! And Thank so please join me for their next adventure. Jessica and her Master have new plains for them ! New characters and more fun stuff. But hey im the write not the reader so tell what you think! God Bless…..Again its called BETRAL FOR STARFIRE: SEQUEL! And I hope you like it…..Bye! **


End file.
